


The Art of Swimming

by Katraa



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Speculation, Spoilers, childhood friendships, rin cussing, semi-angst, swimming feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or otherwise known as the three times that Haruka made Rin cry.</p><p>Haruka had always found Rin to be a kindred spirit when it came to connecting to the water and the way it felt to escape into it, to swim, but even kindred spirits have their rough patches and Haruka isn't always the best with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A SEMI FLUFFY FIC THAT I AMY OR MAY NOT GO BACK AND FIX at a later date or edit or delete. Not sure yet, really.

The first time was an accident.  
  
They had been sitting out at the park, eating ice cream, watching the clouds go by. Nagisa and Makoto were busy for the day with family affairs and the pool was temporarily closed for cleaning and annual inspections. Haruka had been content with staying inside in the freezing air conditioning and catching up on a few tv shows, but Rin had insisted through countless texts riddled with emoticons, and how could Haruka say no?  
  
The day had gone well and Rin had rambled on and on about all his dreams and aspirations and then derailed into playfully teasing some of the other boys in their swim club, mostly because that's just how Rin was when he was in a good mood and amongst good company. Of course, the redhead never truly meant anything by his playful jabs at others, and it was likely he'd never say the 'insults' to the person's face, but for some reason, Haruka found it amusing. Though he did wonder, was he ever the butt of one of Rin's jokes?  
  
Either way, things were going swimmingly until Haru had mentioned the fact that the coach had timed them earlier this week and Haru had beat his all time record. Usually, Rin would celebrate and then tease Haruka about how he was still leagues behind the best of swimmers, but today was different.  
  
Rin had gone eerily quiet, and the usual snicker or smirk on the redhead's face was gone. In its place rested a look devoid of anything emotion.   
  
Haruka had blinked, eyes widening, and leaned over to hesitantly poke at his friend's side, but Rin had sat up enough so that his long bangs covered his eyes, making it impossible to tell if he was crying or not.   
  
Wait.  _Crying_?  
  
Rin stubbornly excused himself from the park, saying he needed to get home, and that Haruka owed him for that ice cream. Haruka didn't try to fight it and merely gave a meek wave, watching one of his best friends trot off into the blistering summer sun.  
  
He never asked why. Instead, he spent the rest of his day at a nearby city pool to take his mind off what had happened - because that's all Haruka ever knew when times got tough--swimming.  
  
 ***2***  
  
The second time was that fateful winter day when the two had gone to race - playfully - back at where they used to swim together. Yet again, the stage was set so the two were alone, stripping down to their swimsuits, and tossing each other backhanded compliments and insults every two seconds. People said that they acted like an old married couple sometimes, and neither had ever really given it much thought or refuted it, mostly because they  _did_  act that way. It wasn't a bad thing.  
  
Rin had dipped his foot down in the water to test it and immediately wrinkled his nose. ' It's freezing ' he had said with a shake of his head, expression dull.  
  
Haruka, on the other hand, had already dove in much to Rin's dismay.  
  
'That's cheating!' RIn had shouted, hands cupping over his mouth, repressing the shiver that went through his body.  
  
When Haruka had returned to his side, floating on his back, he couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous huffy pout on his best friend's face. Because that's what they were, after all,  _best friends_.  
  
And then the race had commenced and what had supposed to be a playful reminder of something they mutually loved had turned sour. Instead of the usual reaction, the  _old reactions_ , Rin had gone stone cold at the realization that he had lost. Hadn't he been practicing for this? Hadn't he been training and taking classes and--  
  
His world had come crashing down, the pillars that supported it being yanked away by someone who was _better_ , who was supposed to be his  _best friend_. How could he take something so precious…  
  
He was hurt.  
  
Haruka had watched him go just like that day in the park, realization dawning on him this time around. He had hurt his best friend. He had made someone sad. Swimming, the one thing he loved more than anything else, the one thing that had never hurt him,  _made him hurt someone else_. He felt sick, miserable. And from that day forward, he refused to ever compete again.   
  
It just wasn't fair.  
  
 ***3***  
  
The third time was different.  
  
"They're happy that you're back," Haruka says as they sit by the pool. His hands are still raw from weeks of cleaning and weeks of swimming and chlorine and weeks of digging his nail into his palms, wondering if the best friend from his memories and nightmares could ever be restored to the playful jerk he used to be.  
  
Rin makes a noncommittal noise, dipping the very tips of his fingers into the cool water.  
  
"Nagisa was saying that he wants you to give him lessons," Haruka continues onward, looking out at the sky.   
  
Rin still doesn't answer.  
  
When Haruka realizes this effort at small talk is failing, he tilts his head and looks inquiringly over at his friend. He wants to question it, wants to ask what had happened in Australia that the other was still leaving out, wants to pry and poke and demand answers, but instead he just sits there. It's all he can do.  
  
"Your sister helped us out a lot," Haruka finally says, slowly. "Kou."  
  
"Why do you indulge her with that?" Rin finally speaks up, a flat look on his face as he anxiously pulls on the strap on the back of his neck that holds up his goggles.  
  
"It's what she wants to be called," Haruka answers simply.  
  
"Are you hitting on my sister?" Rin asks, blandly, and for a big brother he doesn't sound too defensive over the matter.   
  
"It's what she wants to be called," Haruka reiterates and before Rin can berate him over not answering the question, Haruka has slipped into the water.   
  
He floats on his back near Rin, looking up at the redhead with a strange mix of serenity and unease. Rin merely frowns and leans back on his palms, staring up at the cold fall sky.   
  
"You shouldn't be happy that I won--it shows you've been slacking."  
  
Haruka doesn't seem to mind and he closes his eyes.  
  
"…Pay attention," Rin almost snaps and he smacks his hand down at the water near Haruka to make a splash. It probably was meant to be harsh, to drag the other's attention away from his own thoughts, but it comes off as playful and naive and Haruka cracks open an eye to look up at his friend.  
  
In that second, he can see the smiling redhead he used to know, used to have sleepovers with, used to tell all his secrets to, used to enjoy swimming simply for swimming, just like him. His little star that always wanted to be an Olympic swimmer because it made him happy and people would admire him, look up to him.   
  
"You remember what happened last time you splashed me," Haruka finally speaks up, an almost dramatic sigh passing through his lips.  
  
Rin looks like he wants to question it but doesn't because Haruka has already reached out enough to yank at his friend's wrist.  
  
"The pool isn't just here to stare at," Haruka says rather lamely and recoils when he feels Rin violently tug his hand out of reach.  
  
This doesn't mean we're back to best friends, this doesn't mean I forgive you, this doesn't mean things are okay, is what that action says as Rin stares down at him, completely scandalized. Despite the fact that they're both in their swimsuits, it seems improper to be in the water right now. Haruka doesn't seem to mind too much.  
  
Haruka wants to tell Rin to stop being such a brat but when he notices that the other, the only person lately who makes him want to delve back into his old love of swimming, to reopen old wounds, has  _that same look_ on his face, his world stops.  
  
He nearly sinks into the cold, pristine water he feels at home in.  
  
Rin's about to cry.  
  
"Rin--" Haruka manages this time instead of icy silence as he sits up immediately, standing in the pool, and he's thankful they're at this end because it makes life a heck of a lot easier.  
  
"You never think before you act," Rin all but snaps, that cocky air still there but waning, gritted teeth and all and he's back in middle school again. There's all this raw emotion around and Haruka isn't sure how to deal with it because he's so used to dealing with life one day at a time and going with the flow. And now, he can see the sharps of Rin's teeth.  
  
Haruka is about to question what Rin is talking about when he sees the water in Rin's eyes that is refusing to pour down for a myriad of reasons. Maybe it's pride or maybe it's just Rin's stubborn will, but he can see the tears trapped in Rin's judging eyes. It hurts Haruka just as much.  
  
It's the third time he's about to make him cry.  
  
"Rin," Haruka says, this time more firmly, as he plants a hand on the side of the pool, looking up at the other who seems about to lash out at any second. "Let's make a promise," he says, in such a cool and calm voice that Rin nearly looks outraged again.  
  
"What are you--" Rin grits out, obviously pissed at how casual Haruka is over all this, and how dare he touch him and try to go back to normal and fix things when Haruka has hurt him so much and doesn't even realize it--  
  
"No matter what happens in the tournament," Haruka says, voice as smooth as the water that's around them both, "It doesn't change things."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Rin answers automatically, feigning annoyance even though there's hot water still in his eyes. When did he get so good at playing tough?  
  
"It means," Haruka sighs as his fingers skirt near the side of Rin's leg and Rin feels like he's on fire, so warm, so warm that maybe going into an icy pool is a good idea because  _damn it all, Haruka…_  "We swim because we want to swim. That's all."  
  
Rin wrinkles his nose and is about to refute that, too, before Haruka cuts him off.  
  
"Because it makes us happy."  
  
There's no more tears, not really, and Rin finally heaves a sigh, the painful heat in his eyes disappearing, leaving behind only an electricity in his leg that had been brushed against by such pale and perfect fingers--   
  
"You're a sap," Rin decides and throws on that trademark smirk. "And if you think saying that makes you think I'll go easy on you, you're an idiot."  
  
Haruka grins, if only for a second, before he goes back to floating on his back.   
  
"I'd never think that."  
  
And Rin smiles when he knows Haruka isn't looking. Because, for once, Haruka has fixed the hurt that could have ended up in another scar on their friendship, their odd symbiotic relationship. This time, Haruka got it, understood, and  _fixed it_.  
  
This time, Haruka was good at more than just swimming.


End file.
